Shuichi in Wonderland
by Ai Blake Lawrence
Summary: Un shuichi, un hiro y un lugar patas arriba; que diablos fue lo que le sucedió a todo mundo fue lo que se pregunto shu-chan al llegar allí XD


**Shuichi in wonderland**

Shuichi ensayaba como de costumbre en N.G. hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hiro no se encontraba ensayando con el como siempre, así que decidió salir del estudio para buscarlo.

Sin embargo cuando abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo noto que este era mucho mas largo y con muchas más puertas de lo normal; esto extraño al peli rosado pero también le dio mucha curiosidad.

Shuichi muy curioso por ver tal cantidad de puertas se dirigió hacia la que se encontraba frente a el, giro la perilla lentamente y la abrió viendo que en su interior se encontraba un kumagoro gigantesco, como de unos 4 metros de altura, que aunque fuera increíble caminaba hacia donde estaba el, esto logro que Shu se asustara y cerrara la puerta inmediatamente; solo saco una conclusión: ahí no podía estar Hiro.

Su curiosidad y necedad de buscar a su amigo no paro ahí pues se dirigió a la puerta que estaba al lado, la abrió con mucho cuidado para después cerrarla inmediatamente pues dentro de esta habitación se encontraba Rage apuntándole con su característica bazuca y gritándole como loca.

S-no, ahí tampoco esta Hiro…

De la misma manera su curiosidad junto con su búsqueda lo llevaron a que abriera una tras otra todas las demás puertas encontrando en cada una de ellas, cosas aterradoras y poco coherentes y por supuesto sin hallar a Hiro.

Cuando Shuichi se disponía a ir al fondo del pasillo para abrir la ultima puerta, escucho un ruido y al voltearse encontró a Hiro saliendo de una de las puertas anteriores para, con mucha prisa, ir y entrar a la habitación que Shuichi iba a entrar momentos antes, un poco consternado y muy confundido no tanto por la actitud de Hiro sino por que este llevaba puestas unas orejas de conejo, junto con una colita de este también.

S-Hiro! (grito, pero no hubo respuesta de su amigo, así que con algo de miedo se decidió a seguirlo y entro a esa "habitación" la cual estaba completamente oscura, caminando primero unos pasos con mucho cuidado para luego caer en un profundo abismo negro.)

Al caer el pelirrosa veía primero una inmensa oscuridad que se fue aclarando hasta poder ver lo que ahí había, primero vio muchas "imágenes" de guitarras, luego teclados, micrófonos, discos de Nittle Grasper, computadoras,… su hermana, un panquecito… los cosplay que había utilizado antes, sin embargo de un momento a otro, todo cambio por "imágenes" provocativas de Yuki, hasta caer en el duro y frio piso de una habitación, aparentemente redonda, con algunas puertas pero todas cerradas con candado, exceptuando una muy pequeña por la cual un Hiro muy pequeñito había entrado…

S-eh? Que rayos paso con mi ropa? (Grito al ver la ropa que traía puesta; la cual consistía en un lindo y limpio traje de colegiala (como el del anime y el manga) con un gran moño azul en la cabeza que lo hacían verse adorable…

Pero mas tarde eso dejo de importarle pues acabo dirigiéndose hacia esa pequeña puerta pero que al tratar de abrirla noto que estaba cerrada con llave así que busco por toda la habitación y noto que en el centro de esta se hallaba una mesa y en ella se hallaba una lechita de fresa con un letrero que decía "bébeme" y unos pockys de fresa con un letrero que decía "cómeme"… y una llave.

Como el peli rosado tenia mucha sed por la caída que había tenido (no es cierto fue por lo que vio ^/^) se metió los pockys a una de las bolsas que tenia su falda para después tomar un sorbo de la lechita de fresa.

S-Ahhhh! (Grito el pobre de Shu, al ver que todo a su alrededor se volvía mucho mas grande o… no espera! El se estaba volviendo mucho mas pequeño, y así termino de unos 10cm de estatura sentado en el suelo y mirando a su alrededor) y ahora como rayos se supone que voy a salir de aquí?

P-debes de ir por la llave (dijo una vocecilla justo detrás suyo)

S-quien dijo eso? (Volteando a todos lados)

P-pues quien será, yo! (Shu volteo y al ver que le estaba hablando una puerta casi le da un infarto…) tienes que ir por la llave si quieres abrirme

S-y, donde esta tu llave?

P-allá arriba… (Y así es, la llave aun se encontraba sobre la mesa)

S-¬¬U genial y como se supone que la alcance

P-no lo se, ese es tu problema, no el mío, solo soy una puerta (en definitiva esa era una puerta maleducada pero… que le quedaba, trato de escalar la mesa pero no lo logro, tratar de pegarle para que cayera la llave tampoco dio resultado, resignado y muy molesto tomo uno de los pockys y se lo empezó a comer, y al poco rato)

S-que? Pero por que…? Ahora soy gigantesco….! (Ya no sabia si enojarse o resignarse a esa loca situación pero realmente ya estaba harto) haber Shuichi si la leche te hizo pequeño y los pockys te hicieron crecer tienes que tomar la llave y volver a tomar leche para hacerte pequeño otra vez cierto?; (suspiro pesadamente) bien, vamos a intentarlo ( y así lo hizo metió la llave en uno de sus bolsillos y tomo otro trago pequeño de la leche y volvió a ser de un tamaño muy pequeño, con molestia metió la llave en la puerta la abrió y salió de ahí o…. ¿acaso estaba entrando?; lo que vio del otro lado de la puerta lo dejo algo consternado; ya que, aquel paisaje demostraba un desierto y en medio de ese desierto se encontraba una lancha con Yokozawa (vestido de buitre), Sumi-sempai (disfrazado de dodo) y Yuu (vestido de tucán).

Al verlos detenidamente observo que estos trataban de decirle algo y al prestar mas atención escucho un grito diciéndole -¡cierra la puerta!

Shuichi haciendo caso de lo que había oído cerro la puerta, abriéndola poco después pues sus pensamientos lo obligaron a hacerlo, pero esta vez el paisaje que miro era de un completo blanco por la nieve que caía, además los personajes de antes se encontraban congelándose

-¡cierra… la…la…pu…pu…erta!- volvieron a gritar aunque tartamudeaban por el frio que sentían.

Shu volvió a cerrar la puerta pero esta vez mas espantado, pocos segundos después tomo valor para volver a abrirla; después de todo tenia que salir de ahí, al abrirla nuevamente lo que vio el peli rosado fue más extraño aun porque lo que se encontraba ahí era un kumagoro aun mas grande que el anterior y también había un enorme panda con armas del doble tamaño del kumagoro de ahora, el cantante esta vez, sin que le gritaran los "animales" cerro la puerta por si mismo, no sin antes haber observado a Hiro pasar corriendo por ese extraño lugar.

Cuando reacciono después de haber visto a Hiro, abrió rápidamente la puerta y fue arrastrado para ¿afuera? Por una gran ola que lo llevo a la orilla de una playa. Poco después de ser arrastrado por esa ola la lancha también termino por llegar a la playa y de un momento a otro Yokozawa termino bajando del bote y pisando la cabeza de Shuichi.

-amigos, hemos llegado a nuestro destino! (Decía Yokozawa aun pisando a Shuichi, mientras Yuu y sumí-sempai bajaban de la lancha pisándolo también-

Shuichi trato de levantarse pero los "animales" seguían encima de el discutiendo como estaba el clima

-no sienten como que esta temblando? – pregunto Yuu

-es cierto, además el suelo se siente extraño ¿no lo creen así?- termino por responder Sumi-sempai

El buitre al oír esto de sus compañeros volteo hacia el suelo y vio un extraño "objeto", entonces comenzó a gritar

-¡bájense, bájense!

-¿que es esa cosa?- dijo Yuu moviéndolo con un palito

-creo que es una babosa- dijo Yokozawa y agachándose un poco hacia donde estaba Shu le dijo- ¿estas bien babosa-san?

Shu molesto por que le dijeran babosa se levanto rápidamente -¡no soy ninguna babosa!

Todos los "animales" gritaron en coro -¡la babosa esta hablando!

-que yo soy ninguna babosa! Mi nombre es Shindou Shuichi!- grito algo desesperado Shu al ver que no le hacían caso

-bueno babosa-san, entonces que eres si no eres ninguna babosa?-decía Sumi-sempai recargado contra una palmera

S-yo soy Shuichi!- dijo en forma de berrinche

-tú sabes que es un "Shuichi", tucán-san- decía Yokozawa, mirando a su compañero

-no, pero no parece que sea un tucán- dijo Yuu observando a Shu detenidamente

-tampoco parece un dodo- dijo Sumi-sempai mientras jalaba y veía la ropa de Shu

-y definitivamente no es un buitre- concluyo Yokozawa, mientras levantaba uno de los brazos de Shu- no tiene plumas, ni mucho menos alas

-será un espécimen experimental?- dijo Sumi-sempai

-pero qué clase de espécimen?. Pregunto Yokozawa, entre serio y pensativo

-pues parece una lombriz, pero tiene cara de avestruz, tú qué dices tucán-san- decía sempai mirando con un poco de intriga a Shuichi

Shu por su lado tan solo suspiro – esto tiene que ser una broma – y con un poco de molestia interrumpió la "platica" de los "animales" – disculpen pero no saben a dónde se fue un chico de cabello pelirrojo y un poco más grande que yo y….. ah! Si, trae puestas unas orejas de conejo, lo han visto?

-te refieres al señor conejo?- dijo Yuu, con algo de sueño-

S- (suspiro)- supongo que sí, vieron a donde se fue?

Y los tres en coro y con una gran sonrisa dijeron- NO!

S- ¬¬U# - bueno… -y así Shu dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, realmente ya no los aguantaba, primero mundos extraños tras las puertas luego el abismo, después la maldita diminuta puerta, luego lo aplastan y por ultimo le dicen babosa! Ya no lo aguantaba, tan solo quería encontrar a su amigo y salir de ese lugar a cualquier costo

-espera, espécimen experimental!

S- (_ahora resulta que soy un espécimen experimental?_ ) – que quieren? – dijo con molestia y desesperación

- en ese bosque de allá…. –decía Yokozawa con tono misterioso-

S- (_a que bosque se referirá, aquí solo hay palmeras…¬¬U)_- y con un poco de discreción volteo hacia atrás de él y vio que ahí donde antes no había nada, ahora estaba un, aparentemente, gigantesco bosque – (_claro; tenía que haberlo imaginado antes) _–suspiro-

-se encuentra un hombre con un enorme sombrero, aléjate de el…. ESTA COMPLETAMENTE LOCO! –Termino de decir Yokozawa, con cara sombría-

S- (_vaya un loco en este lugar, si que no lo hubiera imaginado (_pensó sarcásticamente_)) _si, gracias….supongo

Y así Shu se fue por un camino, dentro del bosque, y ya llevado un pequeño tramo escucho un grito, bastante claro, a su parecer, que decía:

-¡SUERTE, ESPECIMEN EXPERIMENTAL!

Shu camino y camino por un largo rato hasta que sintió que una "cosa" o más bien "cosas" lo estaban siguiendo…

-quien esta ahí!-grito Shu, algo desesperado y con un poco de miedo, escucho un ruido y volteo para atrás y ahí estaba Sakuma-san, Shu dio un paso hacia atrás y callo de sentón, para luego ver que otro Sakuma lo miraba desde atrás –(¿dos Sakumas?)- acaso ya morí y vine al cielo?- los dos Sakumas se juntaron y lo vieron detenidamente, uno se veía un poco más infantil que el otro-

-mi nombre es TWEEDLEDUM-dijo el mas alegre

-y yo soy TWEEDLEDEE-dijo el mas serio- que te trajo al…

-…bosque no na da!-concluyo el infantil

-ah! Etto… yo soy Shuichi y estoy buscando a Hiro, saben donde puedo encontrarlo?- pregunto Shu aun sin salir de su asombro de tener a dos Sakumas frente a el

-tu sabes que es un Hiro?-dijo el infantil

-no!-dijo el serio

-que es? que es?- preguntaron los dos

S-(suspiro) supongo que aquí lo llaman "el conejo blanco"

-oh, te refieres al conejo blanco, no na da!-

-no esta aquí!

S-si, eso ya lo se, por eso lo estoy buscando- dijo con un deje de cansancio-entonces no saben por donde se fue?

-no!- dijeron los dos

Shu al ver que los gemelos no tenían o más bien no querían decirle sobre la ubicación de Hiro, decidió marcharse de ese lugar, tan solo camino unos cuantos pasos antes de que los gemelos se interpusieran en su camino.

-(¿y ahora que? )- pensó Shuichi al ver que los gemelos no se quitaban

S-este…- hablo Shu siendo interrumpido por los molestos Sakumas

-¿por que te marchas? sí te quedas a jugar podemos cantarte algo ¿Qué te parece?-preguntaron al unisonó los dos chicos

S-(¿eh? ¿Cantarme?) Se pregunto a si mismo Shu y después de procesar información correctamente sus ojos comenzaron a brillar

S-(Sakuma- quedarme-canción-cantármela-solo a mi = Sakuma me va a dedicar una canción \(*w*)/)

De un momento a otro Shu acabo por gritar muy emocionadamente -¡ME QUEDO! –

Los gemelos se miraron así mismos, volteando a ver a Shuichi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-muy bien Shu-chan- fue lo último que dijeron los Sakumas antes de que dos micrófonos salieran de la nada, aunque también apareció un tronco en forma de silla y unas palomitas

Cuando Shu se sentó en el tronco los Sakumas comenzaron a cantar Shining Collection

Cada palabra que articulaban los gemelos hacía que Shuichi se pusiera muy emocionado (de buena manera ¬¬) por escuchar a su ídolo

Cuando los Sakumas estaban en el clímax de la canción, la mirada de Shu se desvió hacia un Hiro que iba corriendo, y el pelirrosa al recordar que lo buscaba sin dudarlo corrió tras de el, hasta llegar a un largo camino.

Al termino de ese camino vio un portal que daba a un gran jardín y dentro en ese "jardín" se encontraba una gigantesca mesa con muchas tazas, platos y sillas, y en la silla del fondo se encontraba un rubio con un enorme sombrero cubriéndole la cara y un revolver en sus manos, ya que; aparentemente, estaba durmiendo, en la silla de al lado estaba una bella joven de cabello color lavanda, vestida de liebre y en la otra silla del otro lado del rubio estaba un chico de cabello verdéaseo, vestido de ratón, ambos durmiendo al igual que el rubio.

Shu se acerco un poco con mucho cuidado, sin embargo, piso una rama, esta trono y al instante un gran- ¡QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!-seguido de un disparo se escucho y al voltear vio que los tres habían despertado.

S-K, que alegría verte (_eso creo) _no has visto pasar por aquí a Hiro (_lo perdí de vista)_

K-no se a que te refieres yo soy, (se paro de su asiento) el sombrerero loco (seguido de una leve inclinación, con un gran disparo) quieres un poco de te?

S-ammm, no creo que… (K disparo) esta… esta bien (se sentó algo asustado)

N-trajiste regalos? (Pregunto muy interesada la peli lavanda)

S-por que?

N- es que hoy es, nuestro no cumpleaños!

Shu curioso por lo que había oído acabo preguntando –¿que es un "no cumpleaños"?

K al oír semejante pregunta volvió a disparar su revolver mientras le decía- ¿Cómo que no sabes lo que es un no cumpleaños?, ¿pues en que mundo vives?

S-realmente ya ni yo lo se – se dijo a si mismo- pero sin que te enojes ammm…. ¿sombrerero loco?... ¿Qué es un "no cumpleaños?

K-tu tienes solo un cumpleaños no?, pero también tienes 364 días de ¡no cumpleaños!

S-entonces… creo que también es mi no cumpleaños? – algo confundido-

K-en serio? Entonces vamos a festejar!

N-con te y con pastel!- Noriko le pone muy feliz un pastel enfrente de Shu y el sombrerero sirve el te, todo de una manera muy alocadamente y cantando:

"¡feliz, feliz no cumpleaños a ti (disparo), a ti (disparo) y a ti también (disparo ¬¬U)! ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños a ti (disparo) a mi! ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños…

S-para mi?

K-para tu! – De cierta manera el pastel explota, llenando la cara de Shu de merengue-

N-pero dime querido amiguito que te trae por aquí?-bebiendo un poco de te-

S-limpiándose la cara- oh, es cierto, vieron por donde se fue el conejo blanco?

K-conejo? No, no hemos visto ningún conejo deberías preguntarle a "él"

S-"él"? ¿Quién es "él"?

N-¿"él"? ¿Quién?

S-pues él! El que ustedes me dijeron!

K-no se de que estas hablando,

N-cuidado esta loco!-de alejan de Shu con algo de ¿miedo?-

S-pero si me acaban de decir que le preguntara a él! –fastidiado

K-¿que le preguntas ¿Qué? A ¿Quién? –tomando un poco de te

S-donde esta el conejo blanco! –Desesperado-

K-no lo sabemos (echando varios cubos de azúcar a su taza de te)

S-si eso ya lo se!

N-entonces para que preguntas? Que tonto!

S-pero es que ¿a quien le puedo preguntar, donde esta el conejo blanco?- tratando de calmarse-

N-pregúntale a él, de seguro él te lo dirá

S-y donde puedo encontrarlo?

K-¿a quien?

S-grita totalmente desesperado-¡BIEN, ES SUFICIENTE, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! – se levanta de la mesa muy enojado, dispuesto a irse-

K-entonces no quieres saber quien es "él", búscalo en lo mas profundo del bosque, ahí encontraras al –en susurro- gato…

S- al gato?

S-gato! Gato! ¿Cual gato? ¿Donde? ¡GATO!- muy exaltado y "¿corriendo?" por todos lados-

N-no, espera! Espera! Tranquilízate! El teclado, el teclado!

S-cual teclado? (Volteo tras de sí y vio sobre la mesa un teclado) (Suspiro) claro… ya no se me hace raro- le pone el teclado enfrente y el pequeño ratón suguru se comienza a calmar-

S-será mejor que lo busque necesito encontrar a Hiro para poder irme-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque

K-ten cuidado… Shuichi-serio y con una sonrisa macabra

S-un momento… como supo que yo…?- y al voltear, aquel lugar tan disparatado ya no estaba y solo había arboles

Caminando y caminando por un camino color amatista el cual empezó a desaparecer

Se encontró Shuichi solo y perdido en ese gran bosque, quedando junto a un enorme árbol con muchísimas señales en el señalando a un lado y a otro con nombres extraños cansado se sentó en un tronco que se encontraba ahí y comenzó a quedarse dormido hasta que empezó a oír una risa malévola que le resultaba familiar, así que se levanto del tronco y volteo a todos lados hasta que lo encontró ahí arriba del enorme árbol estaba el gato de Cheshire con su característica sonrisa; este "gato" resultaba ser ni más ni menos que tatsuha, vestido de gato, y esta no era la primera vez que se encontraban o no…..

T-por fin te encontré….Alice

S-suspiro- ya te lo había dicho! Que yo no soy ninguna Alice, y ahora que quieres…?

T-te dije que la pagarías o no? Por escuchar a mis amados gemelos!...

*****************flash back**************************

_En cierto punto del camino escucho unas cuantas risas muy extrañas, así que por curiosidad se detuvo y volteo a todos lados para encontrar al dueño de aquellas risas, pronto encontró saliendo de un arbusto lo que parecía ser el "cuerpo de una serpiente", asustado la piso y un gran— AYYY!—se escucho del otro lado del arbusto y pronto salió de este tatsuha vestido de gato con una cara de fastidio y enojo, mirándolo amenazadoramente_

_T-TU PISASTE MI COLA?- pregunto muy molesto, Shu tan solo lo miraba sin decir palabra- supongo que eso es un si… ¡QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE!...PORQUE…?...espera un momento….tu… si tu, tu eres el tipo que estaba hace un momento se encontraba con mis lindos gemelos, cierto?... los escuchaste cantar; verdad?_

_S-asiente con la cabeza-quien eres tú? (-Supongo que aquí no podría ser tatsuha ¬¬U-)_

_T-soy el gato de Cheshire y tu…Alice?_

_S-noooo…, soy Shuichi_

_T-bueno Alice, tú no puedes seguir viviendo_

_S-¬¬#que yo no soy Alice, y por qué no podría seguir viviendo? Tu estas igual de loco que todos los demás, me voy!_

_T-donde quiera que estés, te encontrare Alice! Y morirás por haber escuchado a mis gemelos!_

*************fin flash back****************

S-y que se supone que vas a hacerme señor gato pervertido!

T-saco un muñeco vudú de quien sabe donde algunas agujas, para después sonreír maléficamente-ya lo veras Alice

S-espera que es…-se da cuenta de que el muñeco tiene un vestido igual al de él, y luego nota que a su vestido le falta un pedazo de tela- un muñeco vudú..? En serio piensas que eso me hará daño?

T-no lo pienso estoy seguro!-y así empieza a clavarle agujas al muñeco por todo el cuerpo

S-eso no podrá…-pero al parecer si le empezó a hacer daño ya que le comenzaron a doler algunas partes del cuerpo y lentamente se fue haciendo para atrás hasta que, sin darse cuenta termino cayendo en un hoyo!...

S-aahhhh! –cayo, y cayo y siguió cayendo por ese hoyo que parecía no tener fondo hasta que por fin llego al final y cayo en una suave… ¿esponja? Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en "ruido" aquel lugar donde hizo su debut Bad Luck

S-como fue que llegue aquí? –suspiro cansado-lo único que quiero es salir de este lugar

X-hola hola! Quien eres?

S-yo? _(-Shuichi-…-espécimen experimental-….-Alice-….)_…creo que soy Shuichi?

Y-¡¿crees? Pero que tonto eres si no sabes ni quien eres

X-si, que tonto, que tonto!

S-yo no soy ningún tonto! Y ya salgan de donde están! Den la cara -realmente molesto-

Y-pero si estamos frente a ti! Realmente es un baboso

X-baboso! Baboso!

S-quien me esta…!-y de sus labios no salieron mas palabras al darse cuenta de que las "personas que le estaban hablando eran ni mas ni menos que dos micrófonos que se encontraban allí en el escenario- esto…esto es el colmo de todo este lugar…!

Z-(y la guitarra tras el comenzó a hablar también) vamos pequeño no te pongas así, por que no mejor haces algo que te haga feliz

W-(y ahora fue el teclado) no lo animes! El debe de saber hacerlo por si solo

Z-siempre eres tun duro con los instrumentos; dime Shu-chan que es lo que hace feliz

S-a mi?... Yuki me hace muy feliz pero… también me gusta mucho cantar –sonrió felizmente-

Z-ya veo Shuichi; por que no tomas a uno de esos mocosos malcriados y cantas como solo tu sabes hacerlo?

S-puedo?

Z-pues claro Shu-chan

W-es un escenario recuerdas; hazlo antes de que me duerma

Z-no le hagas caso Shu; tú solo canta y sonríe

S-y así Shu lleno de confianza dada por esa…guitarra… tomo un micrófono y comenzó a cantar Rage beat… estaba sumamente concentrado y feliz cantando hasta que una vocecilla hizo que parase- que sucede?

V-que no me gusto, es aburrida! Ya me estaba durmiendo, si realmente cantas así mejor date por vencido tu no tienes talento –comento un ¿arma? Que rayos hacia un arma en aquel escenario; bueno eso no importa, el hecho es que ese comentario molesto mucho a Shu-

S-como que es aburrida! Y que no tengo talento? Tu…tu no sabes nada!

V-en ese caso compruébamelo, muéstrame que realmente tienes talento, canta una canción que realmente valga la pena escuchar

S-y eso hare…!

Así el pequeño Shuichi abrió su repertorio de canciones de Bad Luck; canciones que el había compuesto, y empezó a cantar las canciones una a una y en la mayoría era interrumpido por esa molesta arma la cual lo estaba sacando de quicio; por fin solo le quedaba una canción, pero esa no la podía cantar molesto, no, se tranquilizo respiro y comenzó a cantarla desde su corazón: _"in the moonlight"_

Al comenzar a cantarla la luz del escenario disminuyo y todo a su alrededor fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta quedar completamente solo en una habitación oscura siendo el él único punto de luz, cuando termino de cantarla todo volvió a la normalidad, sin embargo aquel lugar comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire como si fuera de arena, lo mismo paso con los instrumentos, el arma y con el micrófono que tenia en sus manos; todo desapareció, miro tranquilamente hacia el cielo y siguió su camino en total calma, realmente comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, sonrió para sí mismo. Más tarde se encontró en medio de ese gigantesco bosque con lo que parecía una agencia de nombre ¿oruga? -Que nombre tan extraño para una agencia- pensó el peli rosado

Pero sin mas supuso que tal vez ahí podrían decirle como salir de ese lugar? O al menos donde poder encontrar al "conejo blanco"? resignado entro a aquel lugar todo estaba en completo silencio por un momento creyó que tal vez se trataba de una agencia fantasma; al pensar en esa posibilidad un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sin embargo unas voces lo hicieron volver a la realidad; …esa realidad… al acercarse un poco al cuarto de donde provenían las voces noto que estaban en una sesión fotográfica a los pocos minutos esta termino y todos los fotógrafos se fueron quedando solo el modelo, Shu se conmociono un poco al ver que aquel "modelo" se trataba de Yuki Eiri…SU Yuki Eiri; sin embargo reacciono un poco al recordar que ese lugar estaba completamente zafado y que todo lo que parecía ser no era y todo lo que no parecía ser si era; así que se resigno al hecho de que aquel hermoso rubio no era su Yuki. Bueno de cualquier manera necesitaba salir de ahí así que con algo de miedo se acerco a aquel "modelo" para preguntarle

S-disculpe, usted sabe donde esta la salida de este lugar

Y-lanzándole una bocanada de humo a la cara del peli rosado- me ves cara de mapa o que no me molestes mocoso

S-(_este podría ser otro mundo y ese podría no ser el Yuki que el conocía pero definitivamente tenia los mismos modales que el Yuki que el conocía)_ mientras mas rápido me digas como salir de aquí mas rápido me iré; así que…

Y-que no lo entiendes no hay manera de salir de aquí estas atrapado en este lugar….para siempre…! (Mientras soltaba otra bocanada de humo sobre un impactado Shuichi)

S-para…siempre…? –shockeado-

Y-claro que no idiota; sigue los letreros y saldrás de aquí mira que supuse que eras tonto pero nunca pensé que lo serias tanto; en fin no me sorprendería que te perdieras de nuevo al salir de este cuarto, espero que no mueras mocoso, seria una contaminación innecesaria al ambiente

S-contaminación… innecesaria…? Pero que rayos te sucede Yuki! No tienes por que decirme así!

Y-como sabe mi nombre un mocoso como tu?

S-por que yo… en otro mundo… en una realidad muy diferente a esta… tu y yo… somos amantes! –algo triste y desesperado

Y-vamos no me hagas reír, yo nunca saldría con alguien como tu –dijo de una manera fría y seria-

S-al borde del llanto-pues es verdad! Aunque tu no me quieras creer… aunque nadie lo crea…yo… yo solo quiero salir de aquí… ya no quiero esto…yo… quiero estar con Hiro con k con Suguru hasta con Rage y con el señor Seguchi, extraño al Sakuma que yo conozco, a Tatsuha y a todos! Pero sobre todo quiero estar con Yuki! –y termino llorando; lagrimas que como siempre conmovieron un poco el corazón de ese frio "modelo"-

Y-hey, espera mocoso; no tienes por que llorar; vamos límpiate –le da un pañuelo- no tiene sentido lamentarte por cosas así; por que no mejor vas con la reina; nadie sabe mas que el, el controla toda la extensión de la ciudad el bosque y mas allá de el…

S—se limpia con el pañuelo- ¿la reina?-pero no acaso querrás decir ella en lugar de el?

Y-en cuanto conozcas a la reina lo entenderás…

S-bueno y como puedo encontrarla?

Y-unos cruzan todo el bosque; otros lo rodean; algunos pasan volando; pero yo tengo una entrada especial que la reina consiguió para mi, y solo por hoy te permitiré entrar por ahí –dijo mientras abría lo que parecía un pasadizo algo oscuro en la pared de aquel lugar-

S-en serio muchas gracias Yuki! No se como podría pagarte

Y-ya nos las arreglaremos mas tarde mocoso, vete que se te hará tarde

S- claro lo hare –y sin mas decidió emprender su camino no sin antes volver y robarle un fugaz beso a aquel rubio-

Ya llevaba un buen tramo del camino de aquel túnel y parecía no terminar, algo cansado se sentó en el suelo para tomar una siesta; realmente se sentía muy cansado…

Mas tarde fue despertado por unos cantos y gritos, con algo de curiosidad se levanto y corrió hacia donde provenían estos cantos, no tardo en llegar al final del túnel el cual daba a un pasillo en el cual se hallaban muchas personitas todas con un uniforme en especifico que constaba de un traje bastante formal color negro y todos con un emblema; un corazón rojo con unas letras en el centro de este (NG) de color dorado, todas estas personitas estaban muy apresuradas pintando los discos que se hallaban en las paredes de color ¿diamante?

S-acaso ya llegue a la empresa?- pregunto el peli rosado-y por que están pintando esos discos?

-es que "la reina" nos pidió que los discos fueran de diamante pero por error los pusimos de oro

S-(_esto es tan confuso)_-pensó Shu- ¿les…ayudo? – y sin mas una persona le dio una cubeta de pintura junto con una brocha a Shu.

Todos se encontraban felizmente pintando los discos; bueno realmente no, estaban muy apresurados puesto que en cualquier momento aparecería….

-"la reina"; "LA REINA"!-comenzaron a gritar todos al mismo tiempo que caían al suelo para arrodillarse incluyendo a Shuichi

De pronto una "reina" apareció al dar vuelta en el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia ellos, Shu que había sido tirado al suelo por ellos para que se "arrodillara" no cabía en ver quien era esa famosa "reina" ahí estaba ni mas ni menos que Touma…! Vestido con un traje color diamante caminando tranquilamente con un báculo que traía en la punta las letras NG y por si fuera poco a su lado iba un extraño Sakano; Shu al verlo supuso que ese debía de ser el "rey" puesto que el no traía el mismo traje que todos-

T-quien fue el que se atrevió a tratar de engañarme?-dijo Touma mientras tomaba uno de los discos del cual había quedado una esquina sin pintar

-el fue, Su majestad! El tuvo la idea!- dijo una de las personas arrodilladas mientras señalaba a otra tras de si

- no es cierto, su alteza, el tuvo la culpa!-grito otro enojado mientras señalaba a otra persona

De un momento a otro todos se echaban la culpa entre si, quedando solo Shu "ileso" de aquella discusión

T-bien; que a todos ellos se les corte la cabeza!-grito Touma con todas sus fuerzas dejando a un Shu muy asustado en el suelo, mientras que se llevaban a todos los demás- tu! – dirigiéndose a Shu- quien eres?

S-yo...soy Shindou Shuichi…-dijo el peli rosado con temor de que le cortaran la cabeza

T-bien Shindou-san; sabes jugar póker?- dijo Touma con una mirada aun mas terrorífica que de costumbre

S-ammmm… si;… un poco…-dijo el peli rosado con mucho mas miedo que antes ya que si el Touma de el mundo real le aterraba este le quitaba ese puesto al otro…

T-en ese caso acompáñame a mi oficina, vamos a jugar-dijo Touma dando media vuelta yendo hacia su oficina

S-(_me pregunto si esto abra sido una buena idea)- _pensaba para si Shu mientras caminaba tras Touma

Pronto llegaron a su oficina, Sakano fue quien abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Touma seguido de Shu

T-toma asiento-dijo con total calma la "reina" como si lo de los discos nunca hubiese sucedido

S-a…claro…ummm…..disculpe-y fue brutalmente callado por el rey-

Sa-cuando te dirijas a la "reina" hazlo con respeto y diciendo "su majestad"!-replico aparentemente enojado Sakano

S-esta bien..!-dijo muy asustado Shu-emmm…. Su majestad… disculpe la molestia pero quería saber…

Sa-nadie sabe mas que mi reina!-dijo Sakano con total calma

S-si, eso lo se, por eso yo quería preguntarle…su majestad… como puedo salir de este lugar?

T-la respuesta a esa pregunta te la diré, si me logras ganar

S-(_genial, eh estado divagando perdido por todo este lugar sumamente extraño, al final logre encontrar al alguien mas o menos coherente, ósea la copia de mi Yuki, quien me dijo que viniera aquí y ahora resulta que le tengo que ganar a la supuesta "reina" de todo este lugar para poder salir de aquí…¬¬U)-_pensó Shu con enojo, frustración y una gota en su cabeza. Seguido de un suspiro

Cuando Sakano comenzó a repartir las cartas un enorme signo de interrogación apareció en la cabeza de Shu

S-(_haber Shuichi; una vez Yuki trato de enseñarme como jugar, recuerda lo que te dijo….)-_una gotita apareció en su cabeza_-(no lo recuerdo…..solo se que tengo que juntar una llamada flor imperial para ganar)_

la reina tomo sus cartas y poco a poco comenzaron a colocarlas una por una aunque Shuichi no sabia que tenia que hacer por alguna extraña razón parecía que iba a ganar pero por azares del destino _(a tal vez ni tanto del destino)_ una carta se había caído de su mano y cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se trato de agachar a recogerla pero…

T-Shindou-san….¡eso es trampa! Córtenle la cabeza

S-no estoy haciendo trampa solo quería recoger la carta que se me cayo-trataba de explicar el peli rosado todo nervioso mientras unos policías (guardias) lo sujetaban.

Sa-querido, creo que seria mejor hacerle un juicio en vez de decapitarlo en seguida no crees?-dijo el rey el cual se encontraba detrás de la reina como su sombra

La "reina" miro al rey y sonriendo le contesto- esta bien, le haremos un juicio; guardias llévenlo a "ese" lugar-acabo gritando Touma

Los guardias tomaron fuertemente a Shu para que no pudiera escapar y comenzaron a llevarlo a "ese" lugar.

Shu cuando estaba siendo llevado observo como si hubiera una pequeña sombra debajo de la mesa y al fijarse mas detenidamente se molesto ya que lo que había debajo de la mesa no era ni más ni menos que Tatsuha el gato, el cual sonreía macabramente.

El peli rosado acabo más molesto que antes y trato de huir de los guardias para ir a matar a ese molesto gato pero cuando quiso hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde por que ya habían llegado a "ese" extraño lugar.

De pronto Shu quedo solo en "ese" lugar obscuro; sin embargo una luz lo alumbro y después otras comenzaron a encenderse mostrando que Shu estaba rodeado por personas las cuales se encontraban sentadas en una especie de tribunal y de un momento a otro una de esas tantas luces alumbro al rey y la reina.

La reina se encontraba sentada en un escritorio y el rey atrás de ella- dejen de hacer tonterías y prendan bien las luces-grito la "reina"

La luz fue encendida completamente mostrándole a Shu que las personas en realidad se encontraban detrás de un vidrio y al lado el rey y la reina lo que paso por la mente de Shu en ese momento fue …"_pensé que nuestra sala de grabación era mas chica"…_

Sa-Shindou-san, tu juicio empezara ahora-le dijo Sakano al peli rosado

T-se te acusa por:

*perseguir al conejo blanco (Hiro)

*hacer que lo gemelos cantaran

*interrumpir la fiesta de te

*hacer que el mejor modelo de este país se molestara

Pero lo peor que has hecho es: +CANTAR MAL+

Shuichi al oír lo ultimo por lo que era acusado se deprimió un poco pero su orgullo lo hizo volver a la normalidad –Eso de lo que ustedes me acusan no es verdad, por que yo no canto mal, por que yo soy el GRAN SHUICHI SHINDOU! – termino gritando el peli rosado para después tomar el micrófono que estaba en el estudio y comenzó a cantar _glaring dream _ tan melodiosamente y llegando a unos agudos tan sorprendentes que hicieron que el vidrio del estudio se rompiera…*_una oportunidad para escapar*_… pensó Shu con un brillo en los ojos; así que corrió hacia la ventana y salto.

El peli rosado comenzó a correr sin dirección alguna por todo NG tratando de escapar de todas las personas que habían estado en su juicio pues ellas lo perseguían por órdenes de la reina.

Shu al sentir el peligro dio la vuelta en un extraño pasillo sin salida alguna o eso parecía pues como arte de magia un ascensor apareció; así que Shuichi entro rápidamente allí viendo como se cerraban las puertas evitando que toda esa multitud entrara, un suspiro salió de sus labios; sintió como el ascensor tembló un poco, pero no le tomo importancia pronto este se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron al igual que los ojos de Shu al ver donde se encontraba; al parecer había vuelto a la agencia de modelaje, no tuvo tiempo ni para preguntarse que había pasado pues comenzó a oir a toda esa muchedumbre de nuevo así que se echo a correr pronto vio al final del pasillo una puerta abierta, asi que entro ahí y la cerro rápidamente, suspiro y se sentó en el piso estaba cansado muy cansado, tenia los ojos cerrados por ello y al abrirlos noto que no estaba solo aquel rubio y guapo modelo estaba con el

S-aaa….yuki…yo…- no tuvo tiempo de dar explicación alguna puesto que escucho los gritos de la gente que lo estaba buscando- no tengo tiempo para darte una explicación solo puedo pedirte que me escondas, por favor si lo haces hare lo que me pidas; por favor- suplicando por que Yuki no se negara

Y-lo miro detenidamente por un momento escuchando el ruido de afuera el cual se oía cada vez mas claro y cercano-….escóndete en ese armario…-fueron las únicas palabras que se escucharon de sus labios

Y así lo hizo Shu, se metió rápidamente en el armario a los pocos minutos entraron todos buscando a Shu incluyendo la reina quien entro mas calmadamente

Y-a quien están buscando ahora?

T-a un fugitivo Yuki-san y si nos dijera a donde se ha ido nos facilitaría el trabajo

Y-y por que tendría que facilitarles el trabajo-dijo soltando mucho humo sobre los guardias-

T-Yuki-san se lo pido como un favor díganos donde esta? –serio-

Y-no lo se; por aquí no ha venido- esas simples palabras lograron sacar a todos de esa habitación incluido la reina, cerrando la puerta tras de si, después de unos cuantos minutos Shu salió del armario con mucho cuidado

Y-parece que ya se fueron, tal parece que me debes dos

S-si… yo, realmente te lo agradezco, -se sienta al lado de Yuki- no se que hubiera echo sin tu ayuda, como podría pagarte-en ese momento una sonrisa apareció en los labios del modelo que se acercaba al peli rosado acostándolo bajo el en el sillón

Y-creo que yo puedo cobrarme sólo, esos dos favores que me debes-y aso comenzó a besar el cuello del peli rosado

S-aaa…yo… espera…Yuki…Yuki…-y de repente empezó a escuchar una voz conocida pero muy, muy lejana que poco a poco se fue aclarando

-Shuichi…Shuichi….Shuichi, Shuichi despierta

S-algo adormilado y acostado la cama en el departamento de Yuki - yu…ki….Yuki? que… que paso, donde estoy?

Y-suspiro muy pesadamente- tu dímelo a mi, me llamaron de NG por que te habías desmayado en pleno ensayo

S-me…desmaye? No lo recuerdo…pero… me alegro de estar en casa… te extrañe Yuki-lo abraza fuertemente-te extrañe mucho

Y-estas llorando? Pues que diablos fue lo que soñaste?

S-no me lo creerías si te lo contara…te amo Yuki

…

…

**¿Fin?**

**mas tarde...**

S-nee~ yuki tocan a la puerta!... yuki?... mmmm bueno yo abro!-va muy felizmente hasta la puerta pero al abrirla casi que cae de espalda al ver esa imagen; ahi estaba hiro parado en la puerta del departamento con unas orejas de conejo y extendiendole su mochila-

H-a yuki-san se le olvido llevarsela de NG por eso te la traje, bueno sera mejor que regrese o k se enojara de mas; descansa shu- y al fin de decir esto se fue hasta el elevador dando en ciertos momentos pequeños saltitos-

Y-saliendo de su estudio- quien era? shuichi?

S-creo que aun estoy dormido; tomare una ducha- y asi se fue dejando a un muy confundido rubio parado en la sala

Y-...

...

...

...

N/A: bueno que decir esto es un pequeño fic que escribí con una amiga igual de loca que yo XD jeje , espero que les allá gustado; saben que gravitation no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, espero sus reviews; los quiero y lindo fin de semana =D


End file.
